


Fight

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer of Undertale [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka





	1. Chapter 1

Archer pins the human down, her knife raised above. Her snarl turns into a sinister smile as she brings the knife down, over and over, until the screams stop, and the human is no longer moving. She sits back, out of breath, and laughs.

Flowey watches as Archer kills the human, an evil smile across his face. As she sits back, he sees the human’s soul. “Their soul,” he says in awe. Archer holds her hand out, and the soul moves to it, hovering just above her palm. “What are you going to do with it?” Flowey asks, his grin growing wider. “Destroy it,” she growls, crushing it in her hand. Flowey’s eyes go wide. “D-do you know what you just did? What kind of power that had?” he yells. Archer nods, feeling for her staff. He grabs it with a vine before her hand reaches it and throws it at the wall, “Why the hell would you do that?” Archer stands up, dusting herself off, and glares at Flowey. Even though he knows she can’t see him, her glare still makes him shrink back. “Humans are dangerous Flowey, you know that,” she growls, “So why would I let any part leave the ruins?” “You could have used it,” he says. “Like I would want anything to do with any human,” she says, holding out her hand. Flowey picks up her staff and hands it to her. “I am the keeper of the Ruins,” she says, pulling the knife out and cleaning it off on a dry piece of the human’s clothes. She sheaths it and grabs the human’s arm, “It is my duty to protect the underground from the threat that is humans.” She makes her way home, dragging the human with her, to bury them under the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

…………

_Many years pass._

_Three more humans fall._

_All die at the hands of Archer._

Over the many years, the monsters of the ruins have come to fear its keeper. Though she has never harmed any of them, her cold demeanor, and violent mood swings, have made her terrifying. Even Flowey, who was her closest friend, avoids her. Slowly she feels she is losing her mind.

One day, as Archer prepares for her daily rounds of the ruins, she hears a faint knocking coming from the basement. Curious, she makes her way down. The closer she gets to the door, the louder they get. When she reaches the door, she pauses. “Knock, knock,” a deep voice says as they knock on the door, “Who’s there? Dish. Dish who? Dish is a bad joke.” Archer hears the voice chuckle, and she has to stifle her own laugh. After a bit, she hears them knock again. “Knock, knock,” they say. “Who’s there?” she replies. The voice hesitates, “Uh… boo,” “Boo who?” she says. “Don’t cry, it’s just a knock knock joke.” Archer laughs. “That was terrible,” she chuckles, wiping a tear. “Made you laugh,” the voice says. Archer smiles, “It did. Thank you.” “So… I didn’t know anyone lived here. Sorry if I disturbed you,” the voice says. “It’s ok,” Archer says, “It has been a while since I’ve had anyone to talk to.”

Weeks pass. Archer and her new friend spend time, nearly every day, telling jokes. “Knock, knock,” Archer says. “Who’s there?” he asks. “Old lady,” she replies. “Old lady who?” Archer smiles, “I didn’t know you could yodel.” They both laugh. “Good one,” he says, chuckling. “I don’t think we have introduced ourselves. My name is Archer.” “Archer hm?” he says, “The name’s Sans.”

The next months are spent telling jokes and stories. Archer learns of Sans’ brother Papyrus, and some of the going-on’s in Snowdin. Sans learns of the ruins, and though Archer doesn’t tell him everything, she tells him of her hobbies.

One day Sans comes to the door, but Archer never answers. A few days go by and still no Archer. Sans begins to worry. He sits with his back to the door, “Knock, knock.” “Who’s there?” Archer answers. Sans sighs, ‘what a relief’ he thinks to himself, “A herd.” “A herd who?” she says. “A herd you were home, so I came over.” Archer laughs, but it sounds strained. Sans sighs, “You haven’t been by lately. Everything ok?” A pause. “Forgive me,” she says. Sans can’t help but notice how tired she sounds. “Thing have been… hectic lately,” she continues, “I can’t stay long.” Sans stand up, “You know you can talk to me about… things, right?” “I don’t think talking about it out loud is going to help, Sans,” Archer says, turning to leave, “You are just a voice in my head after all.” Sans hears her walking away, awe struck by what she said.

The next day, Sans helps Alphys out by taking some papers to the king. “Ah, hello Sans,” Asgore says. “Hey Asgore,” Sans says almost forgetting to give the king his papers. Always observant, Asgore asks, “Is everything alright? You seem… distracted.” Sans rubs the back of his skull, “Ha, sorry about that. Just thinking about something someone said.” “Oh?” Asgore says, curious. Sans hesitates, “So, I’ve been talking to this lady for a few months now. She’s smart, funny,” he laughs, “she likes my bad jokes. But yesterday she said something that caught me off guard.” “Oh,” Asgore says, “And what would that be?” Sans scratches his skull, “She said that I was a voice in her head.” “That is odd,” Asgore says, “What is this young lady’s name?” Sans smiles, “Archer.” Asgore hesitates, “What does she look like?” Sans tilts his head, noticing the change in the king’s voice, “That’s just it, I’ve never actually seen her. We talk though a door in Snowdin forest. Why? Do you know her?” “I might,” Asgore says, placing the papers on a table, “Do you plan on talking to her soon?” “I was planning to go see her later,” he says. “Would you mind if I joined you? I would like to see if I am correct.” Sans looks at the king for a moment, then shrugs, “Sure, I’ll come by before I head out.”

Sans and Asgore walk the short distance to the door. “I’m not sure she’ll answer, she didn’t come by for a few days before and didn’t stay long yesterday, but we can try,” Sans says before they reach it. As they reach the door Sans puts a finger to his teeth, “Knock, knock,” he says knocking on the door. No answer. He gives it a minute before he tries again, “Knock, knock.” Still no answer. Sans’ shoulders sag, but he tries one more time, “Knock, knock.” “Who’s there?” Archer answers. “Egg,” Sans says. “Egg who?” she replies. “Eggstremely disappointed you still don’t recognize me,” he says with a laugh. Archer laughs, “Hello Sans.” “Hey. I was worried you wouldn’t show,” Sans says, looking over at Asgore, “So I know our talks are usually just you and me, but, uh, there’s someone here that wants to talk to you.” “Sans?” she says with a laugh. “Archer?” Asgore says, “Is that you?” After a moment, “Sans,” Archer says, fear in her voice, “That is not funny.” “Archer,” Asgore says putting his hand on the door, “Is that…” “STOP!” she screams, “Just stop, it’s not funny. Why him? Please, why him?” “It’s not me,” Sans says trying to calm her down, “Look, I’m not a voice. I’m real. Just… just let me prove it to you. Please.” Time passes and Sans fears that she left, when he hears a click, and the door opens a crack.

Asgore opens the door wide enough to step through. The passage is dark, the only light coming from the open door. “Archer?” Sans says not seeing anyone, “You there?” A shuffling sound is heard as a figure slowly steps out of the shadows. “You sound clearer,” Archer says quietly. “Well we don’t have the door between us now,” Sans says. Archer halfheartedly laughs, then sighs. “Archer?” Asgore says, she visibly flinches, “Is that you?” Archer steps closer, tentatively reaching her hand forward. Asgore steps up to meet her, letting her hand meet his. When they touch, she recoils, nearly falling backwards, pulling her hand to her chest. Sans watches the look of confusion and sadness on the king’s face. “Archer?” Asgore says again. Archer steps forward, placing her hand on his chest before falling into his embrace, crying, “You’re real.”


End file.
